Memories in Dreams
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: Kamui thoughts as he shares a conversation with her.


A cool breeze tugged gently at the limbs of the trees. Pulling playfully, trying to snatch away the blossoms the trees were reluctant to release. The sweet fragrance of nearby flowers scented the air. Tickling the senses of a young man. 

Laying on his back, he stared casually at the cloud lined sky. Enjoying the serene atmosphere before it gave way to the approaching storm. 

Thoughts wandered in and out of his consciousness. None worthy of his full attention. 

A single leaf landed on his crosses hands, tugged by the wind from its home. With raised eyebrows, he watched the leaf balancing act on his wrist. Contemplating the leafs fate, he was unaware of the hand until it filled his vision. A dainty hand reached across his chest and plucked the leaf up. 

"Make a wish, Kamui," a soft voice said, blowing the leaf back to the wind. 

"I have no wish," he replied, watching the leaf spin out of his vision. 

A soft laughter from above him brought a tiny smile to his lips. Arching his neck, he peered into a pair of caring amber eyes. Legs shifted under his shoulder, warm material brushing his ear. 

"Everybody has a wish," the voice replied, fingers gently stroking his hair. "Sometimes, we just don't know that we possess one. It's locked deep within our hearts. When we are willing to accept it, then it will be known to us."

Turning his head, he rested his cheek on her leg, staring down at a pair of small feet. Laughing, she wiggled her toes for him.

"What about you? Do you have a wish?"

"I do," she answered, brushing stray locks of hair off his forehead.

He turned back to her, but she was gazing at something far away. Watching quietly, Kamui saw her peaceful expression waver only once. For a moment, he could have sworn she looked sad. Tilting her head slightly, golden hair brushing his shoulder, she smiled. 

"What is your wish?" he asked, unable to look away. 

"I wish that those I love are happy," she whispered, the emotion in her voice unrecognizable. "Even if I am unable to witness their happiness. That is my wish."

"But what if their happiness causes others to be sad," he questioned, now refusing to look away. "Nobody should be happy at the expense of others sadness."

"Genuine happiness comes in knowing that those around you are safe. Sometimes, to gain happiness, hardships must be faced," she said absentmindedly caressing his cheek with her fingers. "Gaining joy from others grief is selfish. And that person, can never be happy."

Closing his eyes, her words rung in his ears. _Gaining joy from others grief is selfish_. 

"Would you sacrifice yourself for another to survive and eventually be happy?"

Without pausing she replied simply, "Yes."

"I guess I don't understand. Would you die to protect me?"

She nodded, her eyes sparkling with tears. 

"Because I love you Kamui," she said. "I would die, if it gave you the ability to live on."

"I would mourn your death," he snapped, voice laced with ice. "How can happiness be found when one is sad? There is no happiness when a love is killed."

  
The cold tone in his voice did not phase her calm expression. She continued to smile, despite his cold demeanor. 

"Would you be sad because they are gone?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever forget the feelings that you felt," she asked, staring down at him. "Let them waste away in your grief."

"No! Of course not," he exclaimed.

"Cherish those memories?"

"Always."

"Seek happiness in knowing your love lives on," she whispered, carefully laying a hand on his chest. Directly above his heart. "In your heart."

Lips parted, but nothing was able to emerge. Covering her hand with his, Kamui knew she was right. A person is never gone, if there is somebody to remember them. Slowly, his vision began to distort, her face growing blurry. 

"It's time to go now," she whispered.

"No wait," he mumbled, his voice growing hoarse.

"I love you Kamui," she said, slowly lowering her face. "Goodbye."

"Wait," he pleaded. "Kotori!"

Her lips softly caressed his and his eyes shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kamui awoke with a start, sheets tangled around his legs. It was just a dream, he told himself. Just a silly dream.

But in his mind, he could still feel the touch of her lips on his. And he smiled. 

~*~*~

****

Authors Note: Please, share your thoughts with me about this. It was my first attempt at X/1999. Thanks.


End file.
